


Prompt #13 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Teenagers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #13 (90-Prompt Challenge)Genre: Action / FantasyDecember 27, 2020Prompt Idea: Continuation of Prompt #12Source: OriginalNote: Chapters will be posted under Prompt #12
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #13 (90-Prompt Challenge)

She tensed and peered at the guard hovering over her. He wore a golden mask but it was smooth and unmarked. She relaxed. This one was new to the military. Soldiers earned the ornate patterns etched into the gold masks. The more elaborate the patterns, the more combat experience, victories and kills the guards or soldier had through his years. This guard's mask was smooth and unmarred.

Key's eyes travelled to the sword the guard was holding and realized it wasn't a weapon. He held a garden hoe.

"You've mistaken me for one of your flowers," she said. She felt a little dizzy from being knocked down so hard by the blast. "Run along and go dig elsewhere."

"K-k-keep still. The other guards will be here soon!"

"So I'm supposed play captive for you?"

"Yes..."

"I don't think that's happening." She tried reasoning with him. "You're obviously new to this or maybe just sweet little boy gardener and don't understand. You've got many lessons in combat to learn before you're a threat to me. Make it easy on yourself. Let me go."

"I'm not a gardener! Or sweet! And I'm not a little boy. We're the same age!"

"What's wrong with being a gardener? It's a better life than being a soldier in this wicked king's army," she said. "Take my advice. Walk away and you'll save yourself from the bruises and humiliation."

She felt the garden tool press deeper under her chin in answer. From the corner of her eye, she saw something white flash on the roof. She needed to hurry. The wall of fire would be extinguishing out or the guards would be pouring out from other entrances. She needed to get up the the rooftop right now.

"Lesson one, combat is painful," she said. Before he could retort back, she raised her leg and kicked him hard in the knee. As he howled out in surprise and lost his balance, she grabbed a hold of the garden tool at the wooden part and yanked it away from him. She scurried to her feet and before he could get back to his feet, she clubbed him on the head. She ran and threw the hoe into the massive pool besides them.

She searched for the ladder leading to the rooftop. She was told she could find it at the end of the building behind a line of fig trees. But there were trees everywhere and they all looked alike. The water garden was sprawling with maze-like islands featuring different flower gardens. She had to sprint over several ornamental bridges to locate the fig grove and the unobtrusive ladder.

She scaled the metal rungs. Her hands were slippery from sweat and blood, but she climbed quickly. She heard gusting sounds above her. Before she could haul herself over the final bar, a hand cuffed around her ankle.

"Halt!" The Garden Boy said. He was using all of his weight to pull her down.


End file.
